


Blood Brothers

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam feels alone. Lucky for him, he isn't. Slight spoilers for Skin. Not a big mention, but enough to ruin the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Blood Brothers

Title: Blood Brothers  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just bring them out to play (for everyone's pleasure)  
Summary: Sam feels alone. Lucky for him, he isn't.  
Author's Note: Slight spoilers for Skin. Not a big mention, but enough to ruin the episode.  
  
  
  
Sam shifted on the bed so that he could see Dean out of the corner of his eye. He watched the rise and fall of his chest, and listened to his breathing, making sure his older brother was still alive. He jumped a little when Dean began to speak.  
  
“I can’t sleep with you still awake, dude,” Dean informed him, not even opening his eyes to speak.  
  
Sam blushed slightly, then shifted back, turning slightly on his side away from Dean. He laid there for a couple more minutes before Dean spoke up again.  
  
“Nightmares?”  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
Dean sighed, then turned on his side to look at Sam. “What is it then?”  
  
Sam turned back to look at Dean. “Just makin’ sure you’re still…”  
  
“Alive?” Dean finished. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
Sam bit his lip. “The shape shifter.”  
  
Dean nodded once, then waited for Sam to continue.  
  
“When you shot him, it was you laying there, bleeding to death. I saw you dead.” Sam was on the verge of crying, he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting Dean to think he was still a baby.  
  
Dean reached over with his left hand and stroked Sam’s cheek softly, causing the tears to leak out from under his eyelids.  
  
“Don’t. Please.”  
  
Dean’s stroking ceased and he brought his hand back down.  
  
Sam rolled on his back, then wiped all the tears off his face. “Everyone I love leaves.”  
  
“I won’t leave you Sammy,” Dean assured him. He leaned over, and paused for a moment, looking down into Sam’s eyes. He saw pain and fear, but he also saw trust and love. Dean placed a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead, then when Sam didn’t say anything, another one on the tip off his nose. Then finally, one was placed gingerly on Sam’s pouting lips.  
  
Sam moaned softly as Dean ran his tongue over his top lip. The moan opened Sam’s mouth, allowing Dean to slip his tongue into the warm cavern. Sam moaned even louder then, and brought his hand up to hold onto the back of Dean’s neck. He wasn’t pulling him down, he was just resting his hand there.  
  
Sam tasted of apples, milk, and the faint mint. Dean decided this was what he wanted to taste for the rest of his life. He chased the taste until his body was completely on Sam’s, but he was leaning most of his weight onto his right arm.  
  
When Dean pulled away to breathe, Sam arched up, trying to maintain the kiss. As Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath, he smiled down at his brother.   
  
“Please, Dean, I need you,” Sam begged, almost inaudibly.  
  
Dean leaned down and kissed him again. “We don’t have to do this, you know.”  
  
Sam shook his head, then sat up a bit. He pulled his shirt off, then tossed it onto the floor. He linked his fingers on the back of Dean’s neck. He pulled him forward until his mouth was next to Dean’s ear. “I love you.” He nibbled on the earlobe, and Dean shuddered. “I need you.” He traced the shell of Dean’s ear with his tongue. “I want you…in me.”  
  
Dean groaned, then reached up and unlatched Sam’s fingers. He kissed each hand, then pushed Sam down softly until they were laying like they were before. Dean sat up, straddling Sam’s hips, then pulled his own shirt off. He leaned down to Sam’s chest and traced one nipple with his tongue before he sucked on it, bringing it to diamond hardness.   
  
Sam moaned with loss when Dean lifted his head up and began his trek downward.   
  
Dean plunged his tongue into Sam’s navel, swirling it around, causing Sam to make sounds he had never made before. As he continued basically fucking Sam’s navel with his tongue, he worked a hand downwards to begin tugging Sam’s boxers off.  
  
Sam automatically lifted his hips so Dean could finish getting the flannel boxers off. They were tossed on the floor somewhere near their shirts, and now Sam felt shy. He brought his arms up to cover his chest as a red blush covered him.  
  
Dean sat up, then pulled off his own boxers. He leaned down to Sam’s ear and whispered, “You’re not alone anymore.”  
  
The blush began fading, and Sam moved his arms off his chest. Instead, his hands were now latched onto Dean’s biceps. He kissed Dean, nibbling on his bottom lip. Then out of nowhere, flipped them, so that he was now on top. He straddled Dean’s hips, and ground their groins together once, then twice.  
  
“Jesus Sammy,” Dean managed to rasp out. “I thought you wanted me to-”  
  
“I do,” Sam said quietly. He swung his legs off Dean and got off the bed. He padded his way into the bathroom, and came back when he found what he was looking for. He set the bottle of lotion on the bedside table, then went back to his position on Dean’s hips. He reached over, opened the bottle, and squeezed a bit of lotion onto his fingers. “Don’t- don’t laugh, okay?”  
  
Dean shook his head, eyes half-closed, running his hands up and down Sam’s thighs. “Not now. Never.”  
  
Sam gulped, then took a deep breath. He warmed the lotion up before he moved his hand down between his legs. “Dean,” he whimpered as the first finger slipped inside the tight pucker.  
  
“Jesus,” Dean took a deep breath also, then stilled, not making a noise. He wanted to hear every sound his brother was making. He felt like his eyes should be closed, but he had to see Sam.  
  
Sam moaned softly as he worked the first finger in and out. It almost sounded like he was in pain, but he continued, so Dean didn’t ask. After a few more thrusts, Sam pushed another finger in. He whimpered, louder this time, and bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He moved his fingers inside himself, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t watch Dean watching him. “Dean,” he said quietly. “Dean. I’m ready.”  
  
Dean nodded and gulped as Sam took his cock in his hand, then lifted himself up slightly onto his knees.   
  
Sam’s eyes filled with tears of nervousness and fear as he placed the head of Dean’s cock at his loosened entrance. He stifled a scream as he slid himself all the way down in one fast motion.  
  
Dean automatically thrust up unwillingly when he felt Sam all around him.  
“No, no, please,” Sam pleaded. “Wait, please.” He was bent over Dean, trying not to let his tears spill.  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing now short, jagged breaths. He was trying hard not to thrust his hips up, to give Sam the time he needed. He knew Sam would never forgive him if he hurt him.  
  
The tears were now leaking out of Sam’s eyes as he began slowly rocking back and forth. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he muttered repeatedly. Dean wasn’t sure whether Sam knew he was saying it, but he said it back anyway.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Sam leaned down to Dean. He kissed him softly. “Okay.” Then kissed him again, harder this time.  
  
Dean brought his hands up to grasp Sam’s hips, hard enough to bruise. He thrust up, once, twice, three times before hitting Sam’s prostate dead on.  
“God!” Sam yelled. “Dean…don’t stop…don’t ever stop.”  
  
Dean finally opened his eyes. “Can’t stop…love you,” he managed in between panting and gasping. He brought his knees up so Sam could lean back, and he did, automatically.  
  
His back against Dean’s knees, Sam was bouncing up and down with every thrust of Dean’s hips. He was moaning as he reached a hand down to grasp himself. He spread the pre-cum around the head. He didn’t have time for long and sure strokes, quick and short would have to do this time. The combinations of sensations was almost unbearable, and brought Sam to the edge, but he couldn’t let himself go. “Dean…I can’t.”  
  
Dean continued his thrusting as he reach one arm up as far as he could to brush hair out Sam’s eyes. “Yes you can Sammy. Come on, come for me.”  
  
Sam let out a veritable whine as a response. “I can’t Dean. I just…”  
  
Dean placed his hand over Sam’s, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Dean could feel his release as his body began shuddering. “Sam, I love you.”  
  
Sam moaned as he felt the warm liquid spill inside him.  
  
Dean continued thrusting gently until he was too tired. He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt Sam anymore than he may have, then flipped Sam just as fast as he had flipped them earlier. He trailed warm kisses down Sam’s chest, then he got down to Sam’s cock. He inhaled deeply, immediately falling in love with the strong, musky scent. He took a deep breath, then swallowed Sam down, stopping only when the hard member hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around and around, then brought a hand up. He lightly traced his finger around the base of Sam’s cock, then trailed his hand down to gently cup the velvety balls. Finally, he ran his finger up and down between Sam’s cheeks, and circled the now leaking pucker.  
  
He could feel Sam’s balls tighten in release, but kept his mouth down.  
“Dean!” Sam screamed as he finally came.   
  
Dean swallowed everything that was given, except for a few drops that ran out the side of his mouth. He licked Sam clean, then moved back up the bed to lay beside him. He pulled Sam half onto his chest, then began absent-mindedly running his fingers through his hair.   
  
Sam yawned, then snuggled impossibly closer. “I love you Dean. Promise me you’ll never leave.”  
  
Dean nodded. “I told you, I’ll never leave. I promise.”  
  
As they both began to drift off to sleep, Sam hoped to the God he didn’t believe in, that it was true.  
  
  
 


End file.
